1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a non-aqueous electrolyte secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an electrolyte solvent of a non-aqueous electrolyte secondary battery, the use of a fluorinated solvent, such as a fluoroethylene carbonate, has been proposed (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2005-78820, 2013-30284, 10-233345, 2006-338892, and 2012-104335, and International Publication No. 2013/100081). The use of a fluorinated solvent is particularly effective when the battery voltage is high, and for example, cycle characteristics have been improved. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-78820 discloses a non-aqueous electrolyte secondary battery which uses a fluoroethylene carbonate and a fluoroethyl methyl carbonate as an electrolyte solvent.